rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
"Lefty" Harris
' "Lefty" Harris' is a character created by Jhallen for the purpose of Roleplaying. This character is based off of the NPC characters known as Heroes, which can be found within or close by the vicinity of Ardougne market. Appearance Body Harris is a man built for melee combat, standing at five feet and nine inches tall, with a heavy build. He sports outgrown, brown hair and a goatee, along with one deep-green eye. Clothing Nowadays, Harris wears his armour for everything but sleeping. His armour consists of a heavy Runite platebody and platelegs, with a pair of boots lined with runite plating to match. To complete the look, Harris has a pair of thick leather gloves and a durable cape to match. Not to mention his eyepatch covering his left eye. History Humble Beginning Harris was born on Septober 8th of the Year 141 of the Fifth Age, in the bustling swamp village of Lumbridge. Born to a poor, sinful woman with little desire for a child, Harris was often cared for by the community, being cared for by one family to another. With the mother of the child as horrid as she was, the village ousted her and had her move to the relatively close village of Draynor, and continued to raise the child. The group brought the village closer together, and quickly made Harris a center of attention. By Year 150 , Harris had become an local icon of the village and had grown into an adventerous little boy. Armed with weaponry ranging from small sticks to hammers, Harris would pit himselves against the "Horrid forces of the Evil Rat Legion", and always come out victorious. This trend of slaying rats and other pesky monsters would remain a pastime for him throughout his childhood, and help make a name for him later in his life. Early Career By his teenage years, Harris had become what he called "Pest Management". Hired by residents of Lumbridge and other nearby homes and settlements, Harris would attempt to remove whatever creature infestation he saw, any way he could. This removal ranged from Giant Rats, Goblins, and various exotic animals, all equally frightening. However, none of his former jobs would prepare him for the life-changing task that he undertook in the Year 158. Hired by a strange man in black robes to assist in clearing a cave located in the depths of Lumbridge Swamp, Harris received more than he bargained for when it became clear that the inhabitant of the cave was a giant, old ogre guarding a small hoard of gold. The strange man then attempted to deceive Harris into attracting the attention of the ogre whilst he stole what gold he could and fled, leaving the teenager to his doom. However, the stranger was not so lucky-- his robes offered him no protection as the ogre stomped him to death. Harris, cool under pressure, used his agility and speed to trick the ogre into running into the solid rock wall of the cave. The cave trembled as the ogre smashed his head into the rock, followed by a small earthquake as the ogre hit the floor. Harris finished off the beast by bashing it in the head repeatedly with a rock, and then took what gold he could back with him to the village. Golden Boy After returning to Lumbridge a hero for his defeat of the mighty ogre, Harris decided to re-think his line of work. Now with a taste for adventure (and the blood of dead, evil things), Harris decided to become a freelance adventurer for hire. So Harris re-invested his money, and bought a variety of supplies, a set of thick leather armour, and a medium-sized iron blade. By the Year 161, Harris was a seasoned adventurer. With many problems to be solved, Harris quickly found himself constantly busy with work. Tasks as menial as getting axes sharpened were often followed by bigger tasks, such as stopping a pack of White Wolves from attacking the fishing village of Catherby. By the day, Harris became even more sought-after for various tasks, until, In the Year 165, he was asked to become a member of the Hero's Guild. A New Hero After a year of consideration, Harris finally agreed to become a member of the prestigous Heros' Guild. Now among other adventurers of his calibre, Harris began to join other adventurers on tasks too large for one man to handle. This choice cost him some of his fame, but also allowed him to participate in a larger variety of tasks and indulge in even more rewards. In the Year 166, The Heros' Guild began preparations for a fifteen-man expedition funded by the King of Ardougne to inflitrate the Underground Pass to kill an evil wizard known as Iban who had recently taken over the cave systems, and began recruiting heros. Harris was one of the unlucky few who were chosen for the task. The Underground Pass The trip was doomed from the moment they walked through the cave entrance. At first, there was nothing but a rotten stench and the faint sight of shadows. However, this quickly escalated as the group proceeded into the cave. Some of the men began to hear "voices in their heads", followed by visions. The way became more perilous as they proceeded. Traps littered the pathway, constantly slowing them each in some form of injury. Unable to continue with so many injured, but already nearly a day into the cave, the group decided to make camp for the night. More than half of the group had died in their sleep, from what Harris could only judge as dreams so frightening and realistic that they had simply died of panic. The remaining group members refused to take the bodies back with them, and only feared for their sake. The group looted the bodies of the dead and burned them, sparing no time to remove them from the location that they slept at. After leaving the burning bodies behind, the pace of the group began to quicking gradually. It became obvious to the remaining men that the cave would claim them, and that numbers meant nothing to the evil that it held. Fast walking became jogging, and jogging became full-out running. Men began to shed armour, weapons, and personal belongings alike-- all to quicken their exiting the cave. Only Harris and three other men made it out of the cave. The same traps that had pestered them originally now began to claim them-- one man stepped onto a fake tile that fell loose and led him down a small fall to a sea of spikes. Yet another simply fell into a chasm when a wooden plank gave way under him. This did not slow the others down, though--they never even so much as watched the man die, but simply ran onwards. By the time that the remaining four had escaped to the cave entrance they slowly began to regain sanity and, on the spot, vowed to never speak of what had happened to them in the cave. Two of the men who escaped killed themselves shortly afterwards, taking the secret to their graves. To this day, Harris and the other hero, a man named Michael, have kept their vow. Old News, Old Hero After the Underground Pass incident, Harris was never the same. While he still enjoyed adventures and slaying various monsters of evil intent, Harris became a less-socialable man. People began to seek other, more likable adventurers over him for their tasks. In turn, Harris began to shun the people that used to idolize him. Using his left eye (Which he had lost during a battle with a vile demon) as a symbol of what he was willing to sacrifice, Harris began to promote himself under the nickname "Lefty". This ploy did not work, and was only met with confusion by people who thought of Harris and "Lefty" as two different adventurers. Present Day To this day, Harris uses alcohol and adventuring to fill the void in his life created by the ill-fated adventure. In a cheap attempt to get an adventuring job, Harris has taken to greatly exaggerating his skills and the foes he has dispatched, only leading to people discrediting him for what he did accomplish. Harris wanders about the map in his armour, nowadays, irritating people with his inquiries on if they need assistance. Trivia *This character's backstory, costume, and persona was dreamed up and written down, all within about five hours. *Harris's last name is a mystery to him, as he was never told what it was by his various caretakers or his mother. *His mother might remain in Draynor Village to this day. Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Saradominist